gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Glen Mancaruso
| death_date = | origin = United States | alias = | genre = Thrash metal, speed metal, power metal, heavy metal, Christian metal | occupation = Musician | years_active = 1987-present | instrument = Drums, Backing Vocals | label = Medusa, Frontline, Intense | associated_acts = Vengeance Rising, Die Happy, Once Dead, Sanctuary Celebration Band, S.A.L.T. | website = }} Glen Mancaruso is a heavy metal musician who has performed with several acts including Vengeance Rising, Die Happy and Once Dead. He has played on several solo albums as well, including P.K. Mitchell of Neon Cross's All Hail to Power. History Glen Macaruso was born on November 24, 1960 in the US. In 1987, Glen joined Vengeance Rising as the band's drummer, replacing Mike Betts (Neon Cross). He stated he would be temporarily in the band until they found someone else. However, they never found another drummer. The band began writing and recording their debut album, Human Sacrifice in 1987. Shortly after they wrote some material, Glenn Rogers, the band's guitarist, departed from the band. The group, with Mancaruso on drums, began touring around, eventually signing with Medusa Records, which would be bought out by Intense Records. Mancaruso then recorded on Once Dead, the band's sophomore album. While on the tour supporting the record, the Once Dead Tour, Mancaruso and the rest of the band members felt a disconnect with the band's vocalist, Roger Martinez. Mancaruso, along with the other band members - Doug Thieme, Roger Dale Martin and Larry Farkas - sat down with Martinez, to discuss that he would have full control of the project, as they wanted to leave. Martinez agreed and signed the document Dale had created. The ordeal was documented by Issue #23 of Heaven's Metal Magazine.HM Magazine Feb/March 1990 #23 The four members went their own ways, until a few months later, when the four reunited to play in Die Happy. Mancaruso would hire his friend Robin Basuri, former vocalist of Joshua. The group recorded two albums and a live EP, which would all come out via Intense Records, before splitting up in 1994. Mancaruso would not be in any bands until 2002, when Farkas and George Ochoa (Deliverance, Recon) formed a modern rock band, S.A.L.T., which lasted until 2004. Shortly afterwards, Farkas and Mancaruso reunited with their former band mates, Dale Martin and Thieme, where they joined once again as Vengeance Rising, with Scott Waters (Ultimatum) on vocals. However, Martinez, whose relationship with the band members was strained at this point, threatened to sue over the reunion. The group, still wanting to perform, would form under the moniker Once Dead and perform Vengeance songs, recording a DVD titled Return with a Vengeance, which would be released in 2005. Mancaruso departed from the band shortly afterwards, for reasons unknown. Mancaruso has performed on several albums, including P.K. Mitchell of Neon Cross' solo album, All Hail the Power and his band Scandinavian Metal Praise, in that project reuniting with Basuri. He recorded on the Sanctuary Celebration Band, releasing an album in 1991 and working with Farkas and several others, including Moxy Anne (Moxy and the Influence), Dave Starkey and David Raymond Reeves (Neon Cross) and the sons of many musicians. In August 2017, Vengeance Rising reunited with the original lineup and Jim Settle (Hand of Fire) on vocals. The band performed at the So Cal Metal 2 Festival, in respect of Dale Huffman, a former radio host who passed away. The band is currently working on new material and have a record deal for the new band. Bands Current *Vengeance Rising (1987-1990, 2017-present) Former *Die Happy (1990-1994) *Sanctuary Celebration Band (1991) *P.K. Mitchell (1993) *S.A.L.T. (2002-2004) *Once Dead (2004-2005) *Scandinavian Metal Praise (2008) Discography Vengeance Rising *''Human Sacrifice'' (1988) *''Vengeance'' (1988) *''Hot Metal Summer II'' (1989) *''Once Dead'' (1990) Die Happy *''Die Happy'' (1992) *''Volume II'' (1993) *''Intense Live Series Vol. 4'' (1993) Once Dead *''Return with a Vengeance DVD'' (2005) *''Return with a Vengeance: Live at Anaheim'' (2010) Sanctuary Celebration Band *''Sanctuary Praise'' (1991) P.K. Mitchell *''All Hail the Power'' (1993) Scandinavian Metal Praise *''Scandinavian Metal Praise'' (2008) External Links *Glen Mancaruso on Discogs *Larry Farkas, Glen Mancaruso and Roger Martin on the Metal Factory *All Hail the Power - Interview featuring drummer Glen Macaruso References Category:Living people Category:Thrash metal musicians Category:Heavy metal musicians Category:Christian metal musicians Category:1960 births